The degeneration of cartilage is the hallmark of various diseases, among which rheumatoid arthritis and osteoarthritis are the most prominent. Rheumatoid arthritis (RA) is a chronic joint degenerative disease, characterized by inflammation and destruction of the joint structures. When the disease is unchecked, it leads to substantial disability and pain due to loss of joint functionality and even premature death. The aim of an RA therapy, therefore, is not only to slow down the disease but to attain remission in order to stop the joint destruction. Besides the severity of the disease outcome, the high prevalence of RA (˜0.8% of the adults are affected worldwide) means a high socio-economic impact. (For reviews on RA, we refer to Smolen and Steiner (2003); Lee and Weinblatt (2001); Choy and Panayi (2001); O'Dell (2004) and Firestein (2003)).
Osteoarthritis (also referred to as OA, or wear-and-tear arthritis) is the most common form of arthritis and is characterized by loss of articular cartilage, often associated with hypertrophy of the bone and pain. For an extensive review on osteoarthritis, we refer to Wieland et al., (2005).
Osteoarthritis is difficult to treat. At present, no cure is available and treatment focuses on relieving pain and preventing the affected joint from becoming deformed. Common treatments include the use of non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs). Although dietary supplements such as chondroitin and glucosamine sulphate have been advocated as safe and effective options for the treatment of osteoarthritis, a recent clinical trial revealed that both treatments did not reduce pain associated to osteoarthritis. (Clegg et al., 2006). Taken together, no disease modifying osteoarthritic drugs are available.
Stimulation of the anabolic processes, blocking catabolic processes, or a combination of these two, may result in stabilization of the cartilage, and perhaps even reversion of the damage, and therefore prevent further progression of the disease. Various triggers may stimulate anabolic stimulation of chondrocytes. Insulin-like growth factor-I (IGF-I) is the predominant anabolic growth factor in synovial fluid and stimulates the synthesis of both proteoglycans and collagen. It has also been shown that members of the bone morphogenetic protein (BMP) family, notably BMP2, BMP4, BMP6, and BMP7, and members of the human transforming growth factor-β (TGF-β) family can induce chondrocyte anabolic stimulation (Chubinskaya and Kuettner, 2003). A compound has recently been identified that induces anabolic stimulation of chondrocytes (U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,854; EP 1 391 211). However, most of these compounds show severe side effects and, consequently, there is a strong need for compounds that stimulate chondrocyte differentiation without these side effects.
Vandeghinste et al. (WO 2005/124342) discovered JAK1 as a target whose inhibition might have therapeutic relevance for several diseases including OA. JAK1 belongs to the Janus kinase (JAK) family of cytoplasmic tyrosine kinases, involved in cytokine receptor-mediated intracellular signal transduction. The JAK family consists of 4 members: JAK1, JAK2, JAK3 and TYK2. JAKs are recruited to cytokine receptors, upon binding of the cytokine, followed by heterodimerization of the cytokine receptor and a shared receptor subunit (common gamma-c chain, gp130). JAKs are then activated by auto- and/or transphosphorylation by another JAK, resulting in phosphorylation of the receptors and recruitment and phosphorylation of members of the signal transducer and activator of transcription (STATs). Phosphorylated STATs dimerize and translocate to the nucleus where they bind to enhancer regions of cytokine-responsive genes. Knockout of the JAK1 gene in mice demonstrated that JAK1 plays essential and nonredundant roles during development: JAK1−/− mice died within 24 h after birth and lymphocyte development was severely impaired. Moreover, JAK1−/− cells were not, or less, reactive to cytokines that use class II cytokine receptors, cytokine receptors that use the gamma-c subunit for signaling and the family of cytokine receptors that use the gp130 subunit for signaling (Rodig et al., 1998).
Various groups have implicated JAK-STAT signaling in chondrocyte biology. Li et al. (2001) showed that Oncostatin M induces MMP and TIMP3 gene expression in primary chondrocytes by activation of JAK/STAT and MAPK signaling pathways. Osaki et al. (2003) showed that interferon-gamma mediated inhibition of collagen II in chondrocytes involves JAK-STAT signaling. IL1-beta induces cartilage catabolism by reducing the expression of matrix components, and by inducing the expression of collagenases and inducible nitric oxide synthase (NOS2), which mediates the production of nitric oxide (NO). Otero et al., (2005) showed that leptin and IL1-beta synergistically induced NO production or expression of NOS2 mRNA in chondrocytes, and that was blocked by a JAK inhibitor. Legendre et al. (2003) showed that IL6/IL6Receptor induced downregulation of cartilage-specific matrix genes collagen II, aggrecan core and link protein in bovine articular chondrocytes, and that this was mediated by JAK/STAT signaling. Therefore, these observations suggest a role for JAK kinase activity in cartilage homeostasis and therapeutic opportunities for JAK kinase inhibitors.
JAK family members have been implicated in additional conditions including myeloproliferative disorders (O'Sullivan et al, 2007, Mol Immunol 44(10):2497-506), where mutations in JAK2 have been identified. This indicates that inhibitors of JAK in particular JAK2 may also be of use in the treatment of myeloproliferative disorders. Additionally, the JAK family, in particular JAK1, JAK2 and JAK3, has been linked to cancers, in particular leukaemias e.g. acute myeloid leukaemia (O'Sullivan et al, 2007, Mol Immunol. 44(10):2497-506; Xiang et al., 2008, “Identification of somatic JAK1 mutations in patients with acute myeloid leukemia” Blood First Edition Paper, prepublished online Dec. 26, 2007; DOI 10.1182/blood-2007-05-090308) and acute lymphoblastic leukemia (Mullighan et al, 2009) or solid tumours e.g. uterine leiomyosarcoma (Constantinescu et al., 2007, Trends in Biochemical Sciences 33(3): 122-131), prostate cancer (Tam et al., 2007, British Journal of Cancer, 97, 378-383). These indicate that inhibitors of JAK, in particular of JAK1 and/or JAK2, may also have utility in the treatment of cancers (leukaemias and solid tumours e.g. uterine leiomyosarcoma, prostate cancer).
In addition, Castleman's disease, multiple myeloma, mesangial proliferative glomerulonephritis, psoriasis, and Kaposi's sarcoma are likely due to hypersecretion of the cytokine IL-6, whose biological effects are mediated by intracellular JAK-STAT signaling (Tetsuji Naka, Norihiro Nishimoto and Tadamitsu Kishimoto, Arthritis Res 2002, 4 (suppl 3):S233-S242). This result shows that inhibitor of JAK, may also find utility in the treatment of said diseases.
A link with autoimmune diseases has been established for JAK3 and Tyk2. Mutations in JAK3 but also in the upstream signaling components gamma-c receptor chain and IL7 receptor account in aggregate for ˜70% of cases of human severe combined immunodeficiency ('OShea et al., 2004). Note that JAK1 cooperates with JAK3 in transducing signals from the gamma-c receptor chain. Tyk2 polymorphisms are seen in systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) (O'Sullivan et al, 2007, Mol Immunol 44(10):2497-506). Hence, targeting the JAK family may provide a therapeutic opportunity in the immuno-inflammation area.
The current therapies are not satisfactory and therefore there remains a need to identify further compounds that may be of use in the treatment of inflammatory conditions, autoimmune diseases, proliferative diseases, transplantation rejection, diseases involving impairment of cartilage turnover, congenital cartilage malformations, and/or diseases associated with hypersecretion of IL6. The present invention therefore provides a compound, methods for its manufacture and pharmaceutical compositions comprising the compound of the invention together with a suitable pharmaceutical carrier. In particular, the compound exhibits high potency and selectivityfor JAK1 over other JAK family members in addition to 385 kinase and non-kinase targets. Additionally, data indicates that the compound has a good safety margin. Therefore it is concluded that the present invention offers a novel opportunity for treating JAK1 mediated diseases, in particular inflammatory diseases such as SLE (systemic lupus erythematosus) and RA.
The present invention also provides for the use of the compound of the invention in the preparation of a medicament for the treatment of these diseases and conditions.